


Fire

by FemSanzo291



Series: Whomptober 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fire, Gen, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemSanzo291/pseuds/FemSanzo291
Summary: Peter has had a bad day. Really he probably should have left the Apartment fire for someone else to deal with.No 13. BREATHE IN BREATHE OUTDelayed Drowning | Chemical Pneumonia |Oxygen MaskNo 14. IS SOMETHING BURNING?Branding |Heat Exhaustion | Fire
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whomptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971166
Kudos: 21





	Fire

Things were not going well at all today for Peter Parker. First, it was Flash, the school bully. He had tossed Peter into the wall. Then it was a Spanish test that he was pretty sure he had failed due to being out late the night before. Now he was standing in the middle of a burning apartment building, luckily in his Spiderman suit. The only one able to get people out due to a failure of the fire escape on the third floor. Stupid old buildings. 

“Karen, how many people are left in the building?” 

_ “There are at least ten people left in the upper floors unable to get down the stairs. The New York Fire department is ten minutes out. Should I call Mr. Stark?” _

“No, I can do it.” Peter webs himself to the wall and starts his way to a window so that he can get up to the next floor. He opens the window and crawls out. The night air was chilly on his skin. He climbs up to the next window and sees several people. 

As soon as he gets the window opened a young child is passed to him. He takes the kid and makes his way carefully back down the side of the building to street level. He placed the child on the ground as he said, "I'll get your guardian next." The child nodded.

Peter shot a web about halfway up the building. He went back to the same window. "Can I have one of the kid's guardians next?" A woman who looked a lot like the kid came over to the window. Peter got her situated on his back before webbing his way down to the street.

He continued this pattern two more times before he had to stop to cough.  _ "Peter, I suggest that you call Mr. Stark." _

“No, I can do this. No need to call him.” Peter made his way back up the building. He was starting to get tired, but he had to get the others out before he rested. This time he went into the window that he’d been fairing people out of to see if there was anyone left on the floor. He quickly went through each of the rooms and after a little searching with thermal vision, he didn’t find anyone. He headed up another floor. 

Once Peter got up to the next floor his sight started to blur around the edges, but he forced himself to keep moving. He found another person and took him out a window and down to the street. As he was webbing his way back up the building again he noticed that the sounds of sirens were finally getting louder. He looked around for a second before spotting an ambulance and police car. No fire trucks yet so he continued to fairy people down.

After he’d managed to get three more people down, he had another coughing fit. An EMT grabbed him by the arm. “Spiderman, the fire department is here you should take a break. You have done a lot in a smoke-filled environment without proper protection.” 

_ “The EMT is right Peter. Your blood oxygen content has fallen below ninety-five percent. Activating Baby Monitor Protocol and contacting Mr. Stark.” _

Peter slings a web away from the EMTs and heads over a few buildings before stopping on a nearby roof. He rolled up his mask so that it was only still covering the top part of his face. He takes a few deep breaths and sits down to wait for Tony to reach him. After a few seconds, he can hear the repulsors and after a few more he can see him. 

Tony hovers in front of Peter for several seconds before landing. Immediately the suit opens up and Tony steps out. Peter attempts to stand to greet him, but his legs don’t seem to want to move.

“Karen told me that you were helping clear out a burning building. Is that right, Underoos?” 

“It is.” Peter started to cough again. 

Tony shakes his head before hauling Peter off the pavement. “Pull your mask back down kid. I'm taking you to the Tower and you are going to have a full check-up. You sound like you could definitely benefit from an oxygen mask."

Peter nods as he reaches up to pull the mask the rest of the way down. Tony walks back to the suit, gets in, and beckons Peter over. Peter tries to take a step towards Tony, but he trips over his own feet. Peter would have ended up on his face had it not been for Tony catching him. 

"Kid, one of these days you're going to give me a heart attack," Tony muttered as he maneuvered Peter to where he could carry him safely. 

Soon they were in the air headed to the medbay of Stark Tower. "FRIDAY, call the kid's aunt."

_ "Calling, May Parker." _

Tony waited several seconds for the call to connect. When it did May sounded a little harried.  _ "What is it now, Stark?" _

"Karen informed me that Peter was at a burning building and was starting to show signs of heat exhaustion. I've picked him up and I'm taking him back to the Tower." 

There was a sigh before an alarm of some kind went off wherever May was.  _ "I've got to go Tony, but thank you for picking him up. Keep him at the Tower for the night." _

“Will do.” Tony heard the call disconnect. It was likely that the hospital that May worked with was getting at least some of the fire victims. 

They soon reached the Tower. FRIDAY automatically opened the window on the medbay floor before they reached it. Tony laid Peter down on the bed closest to where he came. When he realized that Peter wasn’t trying to remove the mask himself he did so. Once he got the mask off he realized two things. One that Peter had fallen unconscious sometime during the trip. Two that Peter’s breaths were very shallow.

“Mr. Stark, can you remove the suit?” a medic that he hadn’t noticed drew his attention.

Tony nodded and tapped the spider symbol. The suit loosened. Peter’s breaths seemed to come a little easier. The medic helped Tony free Peter of the suit completely leaving the kid in only his underwear. 

The medic started an IV and put a pulse oximeter on Peter. The monitor showed the almost critically low numbers after a second. The medic reached over the bed for an oxygen mask and fitted over the kid's face before starting the oxygen. After a second it started to rise, not necessarily out of worrying ranges, but it was better. 

After a second of watching Peter’s vitals and listing to his breathing, the medic seemed satisfied. He pulled a sheet over Peter before turning to Tony. “He should be fine after spending the night on the oxygen. When he wakes up we can take out the IV. He will keep the mask until his oxygen levels rise and his chest does not sound like he has been smoking.”

Tony nods. He goes to sit on the edge of the bed before remembering that he was still in the armor. He steps out of it before ordering FRIDAY to take it down to the lab. He then sat down next to Peter and started to run his hand through his hair.


End file.
